Campaign:Episode Fifty Four
Opening Crawl Jamboree! After successfully lifting copious credits from their would-be captors, bounty hunters Sneak and Tubaik, Bacta and Leenik must disappear into the celebration in BHIKKE’s main tent. Meanwhile, with Tryst’s cover blown, he and Lyn must find something to do that does not involve being surrounded by bounty hunters! Nothing but smooth sailing from here on! ''Listen! Plot Summary ''Bacta boogies down at the BHIKKE Ball, Tryst and Lyn seek the aid of Coneman and Tupp, and Leenik gets some advice from an unlikely source. Lyn and Tryst arrive on the station in disguise. They call Tamlin and get his location, the PI office, and go to meet him and Neemo. On the way, they discuss Leenik’s inability to stick to code names. Tryst thinks Leenik either doesn’t realize it’s destructive, or if he is smarter than all of them and uses it to trick their enemies. Lyn believes that emotional damage has made Leenik unstable; Tryst doesn’t believe emotional damage is a thing. When they arrive, the two are surprised and confused to find Tamlin, Neemo, and their “office” all done up like a detective agency, but don’t seriously pursue it. Tamlin assures them that the Mynock is no longer impounded, and is being worked on by Zevowc. Tryst pulls Neemo aside to see how the writer is doing, and to remind him that he is the adult and needs to look after Tamlin. Lyn and Tryst leave to visit Zewo about getting a new hyper drive for the Mynock. Bacta leaves the party to put his half of the credits in the speeder. He spies Agent Zero and Rendezvous Valentine chatting at the bar and is unhappy about it. Outside, he thinks about finding Leenik but imagines having the scold Leenik for being irresponsible and decides to head back inside and have fun instead. Leenik leaves the BHIKKE party as it starts to rain. He calls Bacta, who is inside having a great time, and Bacta tells him to get the stolen credits to a safe place. Leenik goes to the nearest bar he knows, “Howl at the Moons.” Leenik goes up to the bar and orders a pink nebula. He spots Aava Arek, although she tries to avoid his notice. Leenik joins Aava at the bar, acting as if their casual meeting should be normal. He buys her a drink (a black nebula) and the two end up having a heart to heart. Leenik asks if Aava is going to hurt “him,” clarifying that he means Tamlin and not Tryst; he goes on to say that he wouldn’t care if Aava seriously injured Tryst. Aava says she won’t hurt Tamlin. Leenik comments that they both think the other is a Bad Guy. Aava declines to speak more deeply about her own backstory and why she is tied to the Empire; Leenik explains his own backstory, and why he is feeling down. Aava tells him he should channel his feelings into something productive; she guesses correctly that he loses control and kills people as a way of dealing with his feelings. Leenik reveals that he enjoys flower arranging and writing, but that bounty hunting and killing and chasing and running are the things that he is supposed to do. Aava disagrees, saying that Leenik, unlike her, is in control of his own life. After Aava gets an alert on her datapad, both of them agree to take a proper break from work and put their comms away. After discussing the force, Leenik offers to lend Aava the book “Galaxies Apart” by Revin. Aava offers her resources on meditation in return. She asks him what he plans to do about Chartreuse, suggesting killing her if nothing else works out. Leenik doesn’t know if that would make him feel better, which Aava calls a good step. Leenik asks if Aava enjoys killing people. Aava responds “no one who is still a person enjoys killing people.” Leenik responds in a way that makes Aava ask if Leenik enjoys it. Dear Mynock "Dear Bacta, As a fellow combatant in the war that caused a dissolution of two government bodies giving rise to the Empire, I've had extreme difficulty in adapting to civilian life. Although I serve the Separatists, I feel that we share key similarities that could help us understand each other and create a rapport. We both were designed to believe and aid in our respective causes completely. However, after the war, I have felt restless and without a purpose. None of my fellows survived the rise of the Empire. The few people I grew close to during the war are also either dead or have been missing for a very long time. I found it very hard to secure an occupation that afforded sufficient compensation to support my functionality. I also often face discrimination due to my appearance and I cannot get away from my past. How have you faced these problems? How do you handle being constructed for the purpose of war and violence for a government that no longer exists? Eagerly Awaiting Your Correspondence, Cr ank Rogeres" Read by Lyn Trivia *"Howl at the Moons" is the 'trashy anthropologie' bar from before. It's a piano bar; the singer is Jessica Kushiban, a human married to Roger Kushiban (a Kushiban). *In the intro, Kat notes that the crew is split up so their actions were recorded separately and later spliced together. She also notes that the action in this episode went in an unexpected direction and she loves it.